Mortal Kombat next gen
by darkhearted666
Summary: after the event's of armageddon new fighter's have amerged to fight in mortal kombat.plz leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat next generation

In the wastelands of Edenia an ominous pyramid sat center of a cazam with body's sprawled around it some would move were others were with no doubt dead from the distance I stood I could not make out who was alive or could I tell who it was doing battle with the flaming behemoth on to of the pyramid.

As I gazed at the battle the beast exploded with enough force to send me to the I regained my footing the man woman I could not tell stood in triumph.I was amazed that they had not been knocked down the battle had now finished and with it some of the bodies began to move to there feet.

After what I had see from the distance some of them began to fight dispite there injuries but suddenly they stopped it was if there was something wrong with they all began parting way's some leaving in group's some by themselves I also saw one or two just vanish into thin like I said not all moved.

Some where left there to rot and some carried away by friend's I was able to make out a blond man being carried away by a man and a all the men and women had left the pyramid lowered into the ground leaving the victor on the ground standing above a single body the person picked the body up and left to a place I do not know.

The valley was left with nothing but dead bodies which the vulture's proceeded to pick at till all that was left was bone and tattered I made my way down I searched for anything that would be useful to me and just as that woman told me many year's ago I did.

twenty five year's later

It has been seven year's since the battle in edenia and the realm's have all met with relative peace.I was one of the lucky few who survived and I have since then raised through the rank's of the outworld investigation agency or our public name the Special Forces agency.

Upon our return from edenia some of us have have since moved on for our day's of kombat out of three reason's 1:by choice and yearning for a normal life 2:by the loss of there ability's and 3:death.

The other's that where able to retain there power's have stayed on to help defend earthrealm from the occasional small invasion from outworld terrorist' the battle at the pyramid there has been a shift of power constantly happening in outworld and through this we have had a good relationship with the people of outworld.

Not all the kombatant's have stayed and worked for the Special Forces some of there left to the wu shi academy to train a new generation of fighter's in there is a need for another mortal kombat tournament.

And some would go on to make movie's like Johnny Cage had done before his first one thing that worries me to this day is we have not encountered any of the surviving villain's from the battle at the myself and my allies can't rest easy knowing there still out there maybe plotting to destroy the small amount of peace we have gained over the year's and that is something that I will not allow.

In the prison pit's of the netherrealm

Seven year' year's I have waited for the spell that shinnok placed upon my cell to deplete enough for me to shatter on my own I am free I will free my brother and return him to his rightful place and once I'm done I will take my revenge on that treacherous demon quin chi and the fallen elder god shinnok.

Two hour's later

My brother's to weak to move on his millenia of torture and torment could not have done this on it's .The torture he suffered when he first arrived will pale in comparason to what I will do to him once my brother is returned to full strength,he and quin chi will never rest easy ever brother will rule the netherrealm once again.

I have read through the ancient text of the nether realm and that of shinnok'sown collection to find a way to restore my brother to his full strength for hour's I have read though and though book's to find only one option to return my brother to full power and that is to gather the protector's of each realm as the protector of my realm I have one but I cannot sense the presence of the earthrealm protector raiden.I will have to take my brother to earthrealm to try and locate him and ask of his help.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

"Get the fuck of of me I didn't do anything"  
"You stole a truck and planned to raid a bank with your friend's and you count that as doing nothing?Are you really that thick?"there were three of them in the room a woman in cuff's and two police officer's questioning her about how her and her friend's were caught with weapon's that would make a small army cower at the sight of them.

I t was then that agent Carter of the speciel forces entered the room and dismissed the two policemen "I want to know one thing this symbol why do you and your friend's have it on your clothing and tattooed on you body's?What does it mean"  
"We all just got the same tattoo that's all."she said with a smirk on her face

"OK.Look I don't like being bull shitted.We got park of the symbol of fill it's under the black dragon.We don't know anything about the other part of the symbol so would mind tell me why you have this on your arm or do I send for one of my special officer's"  
"What do you mean "speciel"?"He lean's over to her to whisper into her ear to tell her.

Her eye's almost pop out of their socket's after he say's it "Ok I'll talk but on one condition!"The panic was clear in her voice "And that would be what exactly"  
"Protection in return for the information and I mean your best cause the guy's in the group are some of the most dangerous assassin's in the realm's"  
"Ok what's the info then and it had better be good." he said taking the seat in front of her.

elsewhere

"Did you complete you complete you training with the master today.He's worried your becoming impatient with his training?"a time ravaged old man asked sitting in a wheel chair.  
"Yeah I finished my training today I just wish he would teach me how to harness the ice the way he teaches his son.Why should I be prohibited to the training I'm the best student here why does his son get special treatment.He said in front of all of us that he would not do that."

The young man in the armored garb was fuming at the conversation his old master had started.  
"There is two reason's why he has not taught you how to harness those power's ,one you are to volotile and impatient to be taught to control the ice and second you are unable to do it at all.It is the reason that he is his son that he is able to control it." the old man wheeled over to him and put his hand on to the the man's shoulder.

"You have power's of your own that you need to unlock and master on your own.now got bed you will need your rest Sub zero sent me a message regarding you training involving your own power's

Puerto Rico

"MANUEL HELP!" the scream pierced through the street's like a gun shot,then there was a gun shot and screaming the man that was inside his home playing poker with some friend's went for his his gun as his friend's got up to see what was happening but when they got outside nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.  
"La Chupacabra".

**please leave a review and give me some character idea's as it's hard coming up with them thank's and I'll update as soon as possible**


End file.
